


The Sun's Rising on Our Love

by magicianparrish



Series: Kingdoms of Suns and Moons [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Budding Love, Coming of Age, F/M, Fluff, Growing Up, M/M, Prequel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adashi kingdom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianparrish/pseuds/magicianparrish
Summary: Adam nodded and let the Prince go. He turned around and mounted his stallion. The gates opened, and as he watched him and his party leave, Adam found he was already counting the minutes.________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________A semi-prequel to my other story Kingdoms of Suns and Moons. It's basically a fluffy coming of age story about how Shiro and Adam dealt with their feelings as awkward teenagers :)Feat. all of Adam's family and a lot of history of his kingdom.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), lil Curtis/OC
Series: Kingdoms of Suns and Moons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634182
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	The Sun's Rising on Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea came to me while I was at my school and it like most of my stories would not leave me tf alone until I started writing it. If you read my main story for this au, you may remember that it's dropped that Shiro hung around Adam and his kingdom for an entire year during their youth. This is about that year they spent together before they were actually together and addressing their feelings for each other. It somehow turned into 16,000 words so I hope you enjoy it! I really had so much fun writing this. 
> 
> (not beta'd or edited so all mistakes are mine)

Adam took a deep breath as he stood outside the large mahogany doors that led to his father’s solar. The guards that were always posted outside where the king resided, did not pay attention to him. He closed his eyes and let out a slow exhale as he tried to calm his racing thoughts. His father had summoned him to discuss something. No doubt more lessons so that he could be the best king when his time came. 

After a few moments, he gathered his courage and knocked on the door. He heard the familiar tenor of his father’s voice beckon him inside. Adam opened the door and walked into the room. The solar was spacious, with large windows that allowed the perfect amount of sunlight inside. His father sat at his desk, with parchment and his writing quill on it. In his hands was a folded up message. 

“Adam, come sit,” his father told him. 

Adam did as he was told and pulled up a chair close to his father. His father, King Ahmad did not seem to be in a dark mood. Though that was rare for the king of the southern kingdom. The golden crown that was encrusted with fire opals and rubies glittered in the sunlight. His black hair which had started to streak white was neatly combed back. A smile was formed on his face, which eased any of the possible fears Adam had as he had come. 

“Father, you called for me,” Adam responded with a question in his tone. 

“Yes, yes,” his father said nodding his head. 

He then stood up and walked over to the windows. It was a hot day, the sun shining brightly without any clouds to hide her. A good omen to be sure. Adam stood to follow. The solar was in the Tower of the King, one of the highest points in the Sun Palace. From the window, there was a perfect view of the capital city of Dawqasr, the ancient stronghold of his family house. Beyond the cobblestone streets, were the glittering blue waters of the River Daw’i, where reed boats filled with goods to trade floated up and down. It was a peaceful sight. And one day he would rule from this very solar. 

“I got a raven from Koriyuden today,” his father started, still looking out to the city below. 

That had Adam’s attention. The mention of the capital city of Tsukoku was interesting in itself. The Northern and Southern kingdoms had always avoided each other, until recently. Adam had taken a keen interest in the prince and future king, Takashi. 

“What did the message say?” Adam wondered. He was now filled with a different type of anxious energy. 

His father glanced away from the window, his amber eyes that he had inherited gleamed in the light. A small smile was on his father’s face, and he had a knowing look. Adam felt his face flush with embarrassment of being so obvious and looked away. He hunched his shoulders a little, wanting to be invisible. Though thanks to his recent growth spurt, he would be quite the opposite. Adam stood the tallest person in any place he went, even beating out his twin brother Hakim by a hair. 

King Ahmad put a comforting hand around Adam’s shoulder and squeezed it gently. Adam relaxed a little under the touch, but his cheeks still felt hot with a blush. He hoped his dark skin covered the best of it. 

“It seems King Yamato wishes to negotiate some trade deals with us. And he is sending Prince Takashi in his stead to head the talkings. We will be hosting him during his time in Shamslaka.” 

Adam’s eyes widened and he turned back to his father, his embarrassment momentarily forgotten. 

“Takashi, he’s coming to stay here?” he asked. 

His father let out a small chuckle. “That is what I said, yes.” 

“For how long?” Adam gaped. 

“For as long as the negotiations take place. Don’t sound so distressed, son. Last I saw, you two seemed to have gotten along swimmingly. Hakim will be pleased to hear the news as well.” 

Adam was shocked into silence. Takashi was coming to the South. To Shamslaka, and to the Sun Palace. He was staying with them for an indefinite amount of time. It had been four years since Adam last saw the prince. He wondered how much he had changed. 

“Is that all you wished to tell me, father?” Adam asked. 

“Yes. Go on now, find Hakim and tell him the news,” his father said ushering him out of the solar. 

Adam did all he could not to sprint away. 

* * *

It was the fourth day of the fifth moon cycle when word had come to the Sun Palace that the Prince Takashi would be arriving by evenfall. The castle had gone into a frenzy then, trying to hastily set up for the arrival of the Prince of the North to their home. 

Adam had been in the vast library that the Sun Palace held, combing through the various history tomes written by the old Masters of Olkaria. Many found them to be tedious to read and rather boring, but Adam always had an appreciation for history, though he was not all that good with remembering important dates. He often spent much of his alone time reading the various tomes on how the people of the Golden Age had built and constructed their old cities. Down the Daw’i, the port city of Faras Hija hosted one of the greatest libraries in all of the known world, triumphed perhaps by the Great Citadel of Olkaria. Out to the west, right to the border of Samawang, the city of Alsay Mina boasted of beautiful hanging gardens and fertility, though surrounded by harsh desert sands. It was where Adam and his siblings spent their young years, playing with children their own age, no matter their status. It had also been the city his mother, the Queen Helai had been born. Out in the deserts of Shamslaka, north of Dawqasr, lay the ruins of ancient cities such as Shatepa, where Malalai the Brave was crowned the first Queen of the South, and the remnants of the pyramids that had once been used as catacombs for the rulers of the South. If history were to serve right, it would mean that the bones of his own ancestors were there. He wondered what it would be like to have a large monument to serve as his own mausoleum. If every royal member who died had a pyramid erected in their honor, there would be more of them than land needed to farm. Perhaps that's why they stopped with it. Instead, they were transferred to the Sunrise Valley, to lay in rest close to their god for eternity. Sunrise Valley was where his grandsire, the old king Rashid, and his aunt Fatima had been laid to rest. And it will be where his father and himself will be one day when the sun sets on them.

Adam read all the histories of his own kingdom, that he would one day inherit from his father. He would often attempt to create some prototypes of the various technological feats they had created with whatever materials he had nearby. Then he would try to improve on them. His mind often whirled with ideas on how to make things better, and he would always look from it with every angle. He had created new saddles as a way to help him stay more balanced atop of his mare when he practiced shooting targets. Adam was an inventor and dreamer at heart. Though he was known for being logical, his heart did not always follow his brain. Adam had kept journals since he first learned to read and write. Curious by nature, he wrote down all that he learned. He often left the Sun Palace under a disguise to go out to the streets of Dawqasr to meet with the people he would one day rule over. He asked them questions and recorded their answers and their stories. Adam would also teach people how to read and write, which always had many people. He would go to the low hills that surrounded Dawqasr to do those teachings. Many times he found kids running in the streets, kicking a ball and chasing each other, and he would join in the frenzy. He was rather good, and when he was feeling particularly playful, he would take his brother Hakim with him. Adam’s journals were filled to the brim by each new year. There were filled with recipes he had learned from wives and passed down for generations, anecdotes of what he listened to, as well as ideas and rough sketches of ideas he had, no matter the time of day. If he had not been born the first son of the royal family, Adam would have been sent to Olkaria to become a master. 

It was Master Cassander who had found Adam. The man was his father’s age, though he held on to his youth well. He had a brown beard that had been laced with some gray hairs, but his green eyes, which were always the first thing that drew people in, were bright. He had taught Adam and his siblings everything they knew. Master Cassander had come to Dawqasr during the reign of King Rashid. He had been a new Master and quickly befriended the then Prince Ahmad, and his brothers Sharif and Bacha. Cassander had been born in a small village on the banks of the Qas’i River and knew all the customs and cultures of Shamslaka. When Adam and Hakim had been born, he had helped deliver them into the world, as well as his sisters. Cassander was the King’s closest friends and trusted advisors, even saving a place for him on the small council. 

“Prince Adam, it is time for you to prepare yourself. The Prince of Tsukoku will be here by the sun’s set,” he greeted with his soft voice. 

Adam had felt surprised at the late notice. He placed a holder in his tome he was reading and brought it with him as they departed the library. Cassander did not need to lead Adam to his quarters, but he enjoyed the company of his teacher. The hallways of the Sun Palace were filled with servants and handmaids scurrying and chatting with one another. Adam made sure he greeted all that came his way. 

“So what has caught your eye this time around, little bookworm?” Cassander asked. 

Adam thanks to his massive growth spurt now had to look down at the Master he had always looked up to. The nickname that he had bestowed upon Adam since he was a child made him smile a little. He clutched the book closer to his chest. 

“Master Malidae’s  _ Histories of Shamslakian Inventions _ ,” Adam replied. 

Cassander nodded his head. “Yes, a good one. He could make the most boring of subjects seem riveting. Malidae was a great writer but was a better talker. Is that the first of the volumes you have?” 

Adam nodded. There were six volumes of the histories, each over a thousand pages. The first volume had been written during the Great Peace, in 14 AU. Adam often wished that he could meet all the great writers of old just so he could pick their brains. It wasn’t an original copy, for that belonged in the Library of Faras Hija, but it was nearly old as it. The pages were yellow with age, and the ink in some places faded. But the illustrations and sketches were beautiful. Adam often took the time to copy them into his own journals. 

They talked the rest of the way to Adam’s quarters, that he shared with his twin. Adam opened the door, and Master Cassander bowed. 

“It would serve you well to dress quickly. Your father will expect you and your brother’s audience soon,” he advised. 

“Thank you, Cassander.” 

“Always a pleasure to serve you, my prince.” 

When Adam shut the door, Hakim made his presence known. His head popped around a corner, his copper hair glinting. 

“Adam!” he exclaimed, running from where he was in only smallclothes over his legs. He stood bare-chested, showing off the developing muscles from hours of training. Hakim had always been more outspoken and adventurous of the two of them. They were opposites in everything but how they looked but complemented each other perfectly. “Hurry up and get washed up.” 

There was a tub already waiting for him, and when he stepped in the water was warm to the touch. But he did not waste any time. He washed his hair and his body of the grime of the day before joining his brother back in their room. Adam watched as Hakim practiced movements with a play sword, still not dressed. Adam walked up and hit his brother between the shoulders before grabbing his shoulders. 

“What happened to hurrying up?” Adam teased. 

Hakim stopped what he was doing and turned around to face his brother. The smirk that always seemed to grace his face was present. He shrugged his shoulders. 

“Got distracted. But now I can help you choose what to wear in the presence of the great Prince of Tsukoku.” 

Hakim winked, and Adam felt his cheeks flush. He roughly pushed his brother away which sent him stumbling and cackling. 

“Oh, shut up, Hakim. It’s not like you don’t act the same way around Roshni,” Adam refuted. 

Roshni was the daughter of one of the greater houses in Shamslaka. Their family had a stronghold in the northern city of Alsay Mina. Her father had sent her to Dawqasr to be one of the ladies in waiting for his sister Rashida. Whenever Hakim saw her in the halls of the palace, he became a stuttering mess. Hakim had heard from Rashida that she liked men who could wear their hair long, and it was then his brother decided to grow it. Though he always denied it and stated that he’d rather not look completely identical to Adam. 

“That is not the same!” he exclaimed. 

“Yeah sure. Let’s get a move on. We don’t want baba to be waiting for us.” 

Adam tended to dress more conservatively than his brother. But it was the heart of summer, and summers came brutally to Shamslaka. Adam had put on a white undertunic that was light to wear during the summer heat. It had been cut so that its sleeves went down the bottom of his arms, and were clasped in with golden arm braces. The pants he wore were baggy and allowed for air to flow, but were crimped at his ankles, a deep purple leading to maroon, colors of dusk. The tunic he wore was open in the middle to show the white under he wore but flowed to his knees. Those were the colors of his house, bright reds, oranges, and yellows melting together like the sun. Around his waist, he donned a golden girdle to hold the tunic in place. Hakim wore a similar fashion but had added some armor to it. Around him, he had strapped a scimitar. They were known for their use of jewelry, both brothers had their ears pierced since they were children. Both men put in the ruby studs into their lobes, a matching set that had been a name day gift from a noble lord when they were babes. Adam walked over to the vanity that was in their room and opened up a box. Velvet lined the inside of it, and Adam gently picked up the necklace that he always wore when dealing with official royal matters. It was the same necklace that had been passed down to firstborn children of the Wali family. The Sun’s Embrace it was called, as all firstborn wore this until they became of age to officially become king or queen. The necklace was composed of many rows of ceramic beads, and small rubies, topazes, carnelian, gold, and agate. In the center of these rows was a golden pendant. The necklace was heavy, and he didn’t much like wearing it for long amounts of time. 

When both Hakim and Adam finished putting on their jewelry, they each helped each other line their eyes with kohl, so it would look perfect. Adam then helped strap the deep red cloak of the Sun’s Fighters that Hakim was to swear in soon, to his shoulders. The clasps that held the cape were etched as golden suns, with a large ruby in the center of each. Adam had his own cape he also wore, but it was a subtle yellow. His own clasps were that of a golden horse, rearing itself to the sun, just as it was on their arms. They both then adorned the golden crowns of the royal children. By the time they finished dressing, the sun was making its way down. 

The Sun Twins, as they were known throughout the Seven Kingdoms, briskly made their way to the Golden Atrium, where the King of Shamslaka held his court. The hall was spacious, and the ceilings were vaulted and high. A beautiful and intricate mosaic of the history of Shamslaka covered the walls. The glass windows were stained to allow color when the sun hit them right. They both entered through the back door and saw that his father was already sitting on the Sun Throne, looking every part of the king he was. Their mother, the Queen Helai sat to his right in her queen’s throne. Even their sisters, Rashida and Fatima had beaten them to the room. Adam and Hakim quickly scampered to the dais to take their spots. 

Rashida eyed Adam when he took his place and had a small smirk on her lips. Her black hair was down but part of it beautifully plaited, and a few loose strands framed her face. Her eyes, the deepest brown, were lined with kohl making them stand out. Though a girl of eleven, she was already much more mature than peers her age. 

“You’re late,” she muttered, barely moving her lips. 

Adam glared at his younger sister, who still was a mischievous smirk. But she was looking ahead. He heard his mother clear her throat, and both him and Rashida turned their attention to her. His mother’s eyebrows were raised in a warning, but her amber eyes Adam had inherited showed she found them mildly amusing. Her copper hair that Adam had also inherited was plaited and hanging over her shoulder. A maroon headscarf covered her hair, but a golden diadem of red, yellow and white flowers was woven into her hair and covering her forehead. 

She need not say anything. Adam and Rashida bowed their heads. “Sorry, umma,” they muttered together. 

“It’s alright. Now stand up straight, it is time,” she replied. 

The large doors that led to the Golden Atrium slowly opened. The light came in with the orange glow of sunset. Adam found himself straightening his back, watching as the knights of Tsukoku came in first. The Kingsguard that had lined up against the pillars of the atrium stood at attention as well, making sure nothing was to go wrong. Finally, Adam saw the Prince Takashi make his way on foot. He was in traveling clothes but bore the colors of his home kingdom. The blues, blacks, silvers, and whites were a stark contrast to the golden reds, yellows, and oranges that surrounded Dawqasr. 

The herald walked in front of the Prince. Adam watched as he cleared his throat before looking up at the dais where the royal family sat. 

“May I present to you, his highness, Prince Takashi, first of his name, son of the King Yamato of House Shirogane, and the Queen Natsumi of the House Okabe,” the deep voice echoed in the spacious chamber. 

The herald moved to the side having done his duty, and the Prince walked forward until he was at the steps of the dais. Then he dropped to one knee and bowed his head in respect. Adam couldn’t keep his eyes off him. 

“Your Grace, it is my honor to be in the presence of you and your family, in the famed Golden Atrium of Dawqasr,” he declared. Adam noted that his voice had deepened significantly. 

He spared a glance at his father who was smiling brightly from his throne. 

“Rise, Prince Takashi,” he said. 

The Prince did and put his hands behind his back as he stood straight. Adam also noticed that he had gotten taller, and much bulkier. Though his clothes were looser in fitting, he could tell that there was no lack of muscles. Adam tried to shake those thoughts out of his head. No use in thinking such things. Adam saw Takashi smile at his father, it was as radiant as moonlight. Adam felt a sort of flurrying in his stomach, making his toes curl within his yellow slippers. He took a deep breath to calm himself. 

“Thank you again for being gracious enough to host me within your walls. I will be glad to stay with you during these negotiations,” Takashi continued. It was then that his eyes trailed to Adam and they connected. It did not seem possible that Takashi’s smile could get brighter, and yet Adam swore that it did. It was at that moment that Adam could not hold his own back either. 

“The honor will be ours, Prince Takashi. I have been a good friend to your father for many years, I would treat any of his family as if they were my own,” his father said. Then he stood up and walked down the steps to embrace the Prince. 

After a few moments, the king stepped back and put his hands on his shoulders. He gave an approving nod as he patted them. 

“Ah, you have a warrior’s build. Do you plan on being a knight before a king?” he asked. 

Takashi’s face blushed a little, which had Adam stifling a laugh. Rashida elbowed him, which he hissed at. Adam also noticed that he still had that quirky little fluff fringe covering his head, that he had when they first met. 

“I am, your grace,” Takashi admitted. 

“Splendid. There is no shame in that. Hakim is doing the same. I am sure you two may bond over making bruises and breaking straw skulls.” They turned to face Hakim who still stood at attention. But a grin had broken out on his face, and Adam could tell he was just waiting to jump at the chance. King Ahmad let out a booming laugh. 

“Look at him! He’s practically drooling at the matter. Now, you have come just in time for dinner. Let’s not waste another moment, shall we?” 

* * *

Adam found himself sitting next to Takashi at dinner. Once all the formalities were set aside, he had insisted that they call him Shiro. Most people who weren’t his immediate family did. Even the smallfolk up in Tsukoku knew him as Shiro rather Takashi. But Adam liked the sound of Takashi. Shiro just sounded wrong coming from his mouth. 

Hakim sat on the other side of Takashi, and the two of them were animatedly talking to one another about the rigorous training to become a knight. Adam was no slouch in any stretch of the imagination himself, but the idea of being a knight never held any appeal to him. He was trained in weapons and combat, as all princes and even the princesses were. Fatima had taken an interest in becoming a Sun Mare one day. But Adam’s weapon of choice was the bow and arrow. He could shoot a bullseye from horseback nearly two hundred yards away. He much preferred the lightness of the bow and quiver on his back than the heavy swords required by knights. 

Adam listened intently as he ate the dinner that was placed in front of him. He enjoyed the roasted duck that had been served, with a medley of vegetables. He especially liked the cheese crusted potato wedges. The chicken broth they had brought as the starter had helped ease his anxious thoughts of being so close to Takashi for the first time in years. He did not even attempt to start a conversation, afraid he would make a complete fool of himself. Adam was content to listen to Hakim talk Takashi’s ear off about things they both enjoyed. What would Adam even talk about? The interesting findings in Master Malidae’s  _ Histories _ he was reading? Or the various stories he has collected from his secret outings into the heart of Dawqasr. Maybe the ideas of various inventions he had woken to in the middle of the night and couldn’t sleep until he wrote them down. Those seemed to be quite mundane compared to the heroics that knighthood would bestow upon them. 

It was after servings of gooseberry pies were served that Adam deemed to excuse himself. He did not wish to stay longer for the entertainment of the various bards that sang for everyone. Adam wiped his face with his napkin and set it upon his plate to be collected by one of the servants. He stood up from his chair, which got the attention of all his family, and Prince Takashi. His gray eyes were light, and he was looking at him with a curious glance. Adam swallowed before breathing out. 

“I am taking my leave for the night. I will see you all in the morn,” he told them. 

He braved a glance at Takashi, and for a moment courage entered his body. He bowed to the Prince of Tsukoku. 

“I am glad your journey to Dawqasr was a safe one, you shall have a good night’s rest for sure. Good night.” 

Adam turned and left before he could hear the response. As he laid in bed, looking out at the moon he tried to expel all thoughts of the Prince who had caught his eye and was slowly sieging his heart too. 

* * *

Adam had lived in Dawqasr his entire life, so he knew what hot summers were like. But today seemed to put that thought right into question. The sun had barely been up for an hour, and he was already sweating through his smallclothes. Soon his shoes would melt right from under his feet. 

Master Cassander had woken him and Hakim up before the sun was even over the horizon, to prepare them for training that morning. Adam loathed the days where he had to train with their master of arms in the courtyard. Especially in the summertime. Though Adam did not aspire to knighthood like his brother, or become one of the famed warriors of Shamslaka like his sister, Adam still had to practice his weapons skills. As a way to continue being a well-rounded princeling, and king to be. Just because he knew his duty, did not mean he wouldn’t complain about it. He had the right! 

Like most things, Hakim had woken up with a skip in his step. He was anxious as could be to get knighted, though he still had a half a year until his next name day came. They were both fifteen, just at the cusps of becoming men of their own. Until the day would come, on the second day of the new year, both were still young boys in the eyes of everyone but themselves. Hakim bounced around as he got dressed that morning, whistling one of the tunes the bards were known to sing. Adam was much quieter in getting ready, as he was dreading it. 

When they entered the courtyard, their master at arms, Sir Amyr Khate was already waiting. Sir Amyr was an older man and had been the master at arms since their father King Ahmad was a boy. His hair had gone white, and his brown face was weathered from days under the sun and age. But he still moved with grace whenever a blade was in his hand. He was a kind man, but a stern one. Next to Sir Amyr was Prince Takashi himself. He was in light clothes that had been provided for him no doubt. It was too hot for armor that day, even for Sir Amyr who always wore it. Adam could already see the sweat piling on the Prince’s shirt, and how it was clinging to him in certain spots. Adam averted his eyes then, hoping that the flush in his cheeks could be mistaken for the heat. He felt Hakim elbow him in the side, which Adam glared at. Hakim winked and made a crude gesture which made Adam squawk. 

“Hakim!” he exclaimed, then pushed his brother with all his strength. Hakim stumbled but kept his footing as he walked forward towards Sir Amyr and the Prince. 

“What?” he asked while laughing his head off. 

Adam growled at his brother. He loved Hakim more than anyone in the world, but sometimes he infuriated Adam to pieces. Adam stalked down after him, ready to get on with the day. Sir Amyr was looking on at them with arched eyebrows and an amused look on his old face. He stood straight with his arms behind his back. 

“Are you boys ready now?” he asked. 

“Yes sir,” they both said at the same time. Adam issued one last glare at his brother for good measure. 

They watched as Sir Amyr walked over to the pile of weapons that he had brought out of the armory for today. He picked up a large broadsword and tested it in his hands before he nodded in approval. When he turned around he swung the sword a few times to get the balance of it. 

“All right, today we will be practicing with broadswords, the weapons of many chosen knights,” Sir Amyr announced. 

Adam threw his head back and groaned in annoyance. He hated swords. They were often too heavy for him to want to deal with, and they weighed him down. Adam didn’t understand the appeal to always having one strapped to your person at all times. 

“Oh don’t be that way, Adam. Not every day of training can be archery practice,” Hakim jested. 

“Be quiet, you practice with your sword every day. Today is just an invitation for you to beat down on me,” Adam complained. 

Sir Amyr went between the two of them, holding his arms out to placate them from going any further. Adam crossed his arms defiantly and huffed a breath. It was way too hot out here, Adam could already feel the sweat pooling at the bottom of his back. He wanted to be inside the library where it was at least a little cooler there. 

“My princes, is this any way to act in front of our guest? I don’t think you are making a good impression right now,” Sir Amyr chastised. 

Adam had completely forgotten about Prince Takashi. He looked over to where he stood, his eyebrows raised. Adam could see that he looked uncomfortable seeing the brothers bicker with each other. His gray eyes were wide and he rubbed the back of his neck when he realized he was being brought into the fray by Sir Amyr. He gave a nervous laugh and took a step forward. 

“It’s okay. I don’t mind the bickering. When I first met them, they were arguing over something they were reading together, so I’m used to it,” he said. 

It was Adam’s turn for his eyes to widen. He gaped at the prince trying to process the words he said. Prince Takashi had then walked over to where Hakim was, who was leaning against the hilt of his sword casually. The prince wrapped his arm around his brother like it was the easiest thing in the world. 

“I’m also excited to see how the future knight of Shamslaka is with his sword,” the Prince said. 

“Oh, I’ll have fun beating you,” Hakim boasted. Both shared a bright smile. 

Adam felt a pang hit his heart as he watched the two of them. They both seemed to have such an easy friendship with one another, while Adam stood watching from afar. The Prince Takashi was now showing off some moves he had learned in slow motion and then doing it in real-time. Hakim was giddy with excitement, and would them mimic them himself. Suddenly, he felt anger arise in him, though he did not know how it came to be. He wasn’t angry that his twin brother had befriended Prince Takashi so fast. He was angrier that he couldn’t seem to break the same barrier to talk to the prince himself. Then he realized, he was jealous of Hakim. 

“Prince Adam,” the voice of Sir Amyr said, breaking him from his thoughts. Adam looked over to his master at arms. 

“Sir?” he said. 

“Try not to set your brother and the Prince on fire with that glare of yours. Come now, it’s time to practice,” he replied. Sir Amyr had a sword in his hand and he gave it to Adam. He hated the weight of it in his hand, but he would suffer through the practice nonetheless. 

* * *

The room where the small council of the king met, had once been a war room during the Great Galrian Wars. But for two hundred years it had become a room where peace was negotiated, not the planning of battles and wars to wage. Because Adam had been named as heir to the king, he was permitted to stand in on these meetings with his father. Hakim had been invited as well, but often declined for more training with Sir Amyr. 

Though Adam did not live or yearn for the life of adventure every day like his brother, he knew that these meetings would be the part he would be least excited for when he took the crown. Most of the time it was just the members debating one another on the importance of certain things. His father often did not say too much during them, but instead, the vizier to the king led and voiced his opinions on behalf of the king. The vizier was King Ahmad’s younger brother, Sharif. The man had traveled all around the known world during his youth and often preferred the sea to the land. But he was a well-learned man too and knew all the common languages of the Seven Kingdoms, and some dialects from across the Arus Sea. 

Where his father Ahmad was open with his feelings, Sharif kept them close to his chest. There was only a three years difference between King Ahmad and the second son of King Rashid. The two men had been close and inseparable as children, with Sharif following his older brother since he could walk. The men still loved each other, that much was to be seen, but they no longer truly confided in one another. The king’s youngest brother, Bacha, had become the master of coin on the small council. Though he knew how to move the treasury around for the benefit of the kingdom, he was more privy to spend his own on lavishness for his person and family. Sharif and Bacha often clashed heads at the council and relied on Ahmad to bring peace between them. 

The Prince Takashi had joined them in the room that day. It was the main reason why he was here in the first place. Though he seemed to have been enjoying himself, playing and being around Hakim, he was first and foremost an emissary on behalf of his father, the King Yamato. He had put forth his case to the council, and they were now debating it rather fervently. The pros and the cons of the idea of becoming trade partners with the Northern Kingdom, who stood more than a thousand miles from them. Adam had found the bickering tiresome, but he had been thinking about it the entire time. He rather liked the idea of being trade allies with the North. He cleared his throat to grab the attention of the council. All the older men stopped their arguing and turned their eyes to him. Under the watchful gaze, he suddenly felt small, though he knew he stood taller than all of them. 

“I have an idea to propose,” he started.

He saw the master of ships, Mehma Pasha, lean back in his chair and cross his arms over his chest. The light blue turban he wore, that was weaved with gold embroidery stood out amongst the warm colors. Adam had always disliked the man, and the condescending demeanor he wore around him now did not help him be in Adam’s good graces. Adam already had decided that when he became king, he would dismiss Mehma Pasha and put in someone who respected him. 

“It will not do, just to speak between us in a small room, in the heart of Shamslaka. We wish to negotiate a new trade agreement with Tsukoku, our northernmost allies in the unification. We are located in Dawqasr, a city that is not known for its trade routes, or its ports. Perhaps, Prince Takashi would benefit by taking a procession, to see the true beauty of Shamslaka. Meet the other great lords of our land, and see what they have to say,” Adam explained. 

Mehma Pasha scoffed openly, rolling his eyes. Adam made sure not to show his irritation at the man. “Bah, the Prince still speaks of boyish dreams. I say we finish hammering out these discussions here. Not go prancing to the cities across Shamslaka. These matters are between us, and the envoys of Tsukoku.” 

Adam saw some of the other members of the council nod their heads in agreement. Adam turned to see his father’s reaction. King Ahmad was leaning forward in his chair, his face furrowed in thought. Everyone in the room was looking at the king to see what he’d say. No matter what, the king had the final word. Adam hoped that his father would not dismiss the idea as easily as Mehma Pasha, for he did not think he would handle the embarrassment of it. He worked hard to gain even a small amount of respect among the small council, but many still just saw him as a quiet, and bookish child. 

Finally, he saw his father nod. “My son has brought up good reasons. He is growing into quite the king in making, and I believe that a procession is long overdue. Plus the summer grows hotter, a trip to the beautiful water gardens of Alsay Mina could be in order. Since this is a trade agreement, I do believe our allies in our ports may be of great assistance to us. Adam, thank you for lending us your magnificent mind, once again. Let it be done. We shall begin a procession within a fortnight,” the king declared. 

Adam felt a surge of pride, hearing his father’s praises. He looked at the King, who winked at him, with a matching smile resting on his face. The councilors muttered among each other, taking in the final word of their ruler. Adam saw that Mehma Pasha was scowling, clearly unhappy at being bested by a fifteen-year-old prince. Adam couldn’t help the smug look that crossed his lips. 

He was so busy reveling in his own silent victory, Adam jumped when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to see none other than the Prince with a small smile on his face. His gray eyes were bright from where he could see them up close. 

“That was a great idea you presented,” he said. “I am excited to see all that Shamslaka has to offer. The water gardens of Alsay Mina are famed, even as far north as Koriyuden.”

Adam did not speak for a few moments. It was as if his mind had shut itself down, and was trying to get back on its feet. That was how Adam always felt when he was so close to Prince Takashi. He lost all his wits about him. He watched as Prince Takashi’s face started to change into one of worry when Adam continued the silence. He was finally able to get a hold of himself and shake the cobwebs out of his mind. 

“Uh, yes,” he started off. “They are very beautiful. I am sure you will enjoy it.” 

Adam winced at how stunted he sounded, even to himself. He looked once more at the Prince’s face, who had raised his eyebrows but still had that smile on his face. Adam cleared his throat. 

“I must leave you. Master Cassander will be expecting me for lessons,” he said. The excuse was a lie, but he could make it a half-truth if he went to go seek him out. 

Adam turned his back and walked away. 

* * *

It was at Shutagai when the sun’s heat had been blocked out. The procession had decided to go east of Dawqasr first, and then make the way across the northern border to the west, where Alsay Mina lay, before heading south to Faras Hija and making the way back up the Daw’i again. Shutagai had been a city that built itself up as a trade city, and its treasure was the mines that held beautiful lapis lazuli inside. Shutagai had been an ancient city back when Malalai the Brave was raised on stories from the lap of her mother and women in the village where she was born. It has lost the luster it once had in the days of old, but it still stood tall and proud. The city had been where his grandmother, Lady Jamilla of House Malika had been born and raised before she married Lord Labib Safi of Alsay Mina.

Lady Shaiza, the head of House Malika, had greeted them with open arms when they arrived at the gate. His mother, the Queen Helai embraced her cousin closely, for it had been many years since they had seen each other. The smallfolk of Shutagai had gathered in the streets to wave and cheer them on, as it had been a few decades since the royal family had done a procession that went to the ancient city. 

Adam had found the city beautiful, in its simplicity. There was no true grandeur like what someone may see in the capital city. But there was a rich history in every corner behind the strong stone walls that protected it from invaders. Shutagai was in a beautiful green valley, that had come into full bloom during the summer months. To the north of the city were the Marmora Mountains, towering towards the blue sky. Even in the summer months, the caps of the highest peaks were covered in snow and ice. The closest Adam had ever seen of snow. 

It was at Shutagai that Adam felt the longing to ride his mare out through the open fields that surrounded the city. In the valley, the summer did not hit so hard as it did in the desert sands of Dawqasr. There was a gentle breeze that seemed to be consistent, and he watched as the tall grasses swayed in it. Even the sun did not seem so harsh out here. If it had been up to Adam all those centuries ago, he would’ve made the capital city here instead of Dawqasr. It seemed so much more peaceful in the quiet valley. He wondered why he had never been here before. 

“Adam,” someone called him. He turned his attention away from the window in the room he had taken residence in. Hakim strutted in, a hand at his hip where his scimitar was. He was dressed in his practice clothes. Adam tilted his head in an invitation to continue.

“Shiro and I were going out to spar with each other, do you want to join us?” he asked. 

Adam glanced outside the window, contemplating the offer. He still was not a fan of sparring of any kind. But he had grown fond of watching his brother and the Prince fight. The styles they had developed were vastly different from each other, but nonetheless it was like watching a graceful dance, moving back and forth, perfectly balanced. In the field, he saw trees scattered across. 

“Perhaps, I’ll take my mare out to the field, and practice my riding and aim,” Adam said. 

“The field! What a splendid idea. We will join you out there. I can get Hida and Fatima to steal some food from the kitchens, and they can join us too,” Hakim declared. 

His brother had dashed out the door to go find their sisters. Adam got dressed in his riding clothes and gathered his bow and quiver of arrows. The bow was something Adam was very proud of. It was made of horn and wood that he had laminated together, dark as night. He had carved it himself after he had mastered the skill. He held it close to his chest and closed his eyes for a moment, savoring it. Adam loved the feel of it in his hand. 

By the time he made it to the stables, his brother and the Price were already there, their horses in hand. A few moments later, he saw his two sisters walking down with baskets. Fatima was struggling with the weight, her little legs barely holding her up. Adam came to her and snatched the basket. 

“Hey! I had that!” she complained. She tried to reach up, but Adam was too tall for her. 

Her black hair was plaited and falling down over her shoulder. She crossed her arms and pouted, in a cute way that only nine-year-olds could. Adam laughed and gave the basket back to her. A stable boy came out with his mare and handed the reins to him. 

“Thank you,” Adam said and gave a smile to. The young boy shied away and bowed to him. 

Adam put his foot into the spur and swung himself up onto his mare with practiced ease. He held his hand out for his sister Hida so that she would ride with him. Hida rolled her eyes but grabbed it and allowed herself to be pulled up with Adam. He watched as Hakim did the same with Fatima, and the Prince mounted his own steed. Though he did not seem to be as comfortable as Adam and his family were. They were the leader of horses, their own arms bore the horse rearing underneath a bright sun. 

They all rode out into the field. Adam loved the feeling of his horse under his legs as he urged her to run faster into a gallop. The wind whipped through his hair, and he let out a yell of joy. He had missed riding like this for fun. If he could allow it, he would ride his mare for the rest of his life, never wanting to miss a moment of this bliss. Rashida’s arms were wrapped tightly around Adam’s waist, and he heard her laugh at his reaction. 

Eventually, they stopped, where a grove of trees stood, casting shadows of shade from the sun. Hakim and his sisters dismounted, while Adam elected to stay on his mare. It had been too long since he rode her like this. He watched as his sisters made their way towards an almond tree and sat in the grass underneath the branches. The roots were thick and the trunk wide, showcasing the age. Adam would not doubt if it had been there during the dawn of ages. Hakim and Takashi already had their starting stances and weapons drawn to fight each other. Adam rode around the grove a few times, allowing his mare to get the exercise she needed. Then he dismounted and joined the rest. 

He found a bush that had berries. Adam couldn’t be sure if they were edible, so he didn’t dare. But when he crushed one underneath his fingertips, a bright red dye came out. It was then that an idea came to Adam. He walked to the trees that surrounded them, with handfuls of berries. He crushed them in his palm and used his left hand to draw circles on the trunks. Though hard to see at first, after a few layers it became a bit noticeable. When he finished he wiped the juice off on his pants, which he knew would get him in trouble later on. Takashi and Hakim had taken a break. Both of them had taken their shirts off, much to Adam’s dismay. He averted his eyes from the Prince. He then mounted his mare again, this time picking up his bow and quiver. 

“Oh, Adam what are you doing?” Fatima asked as she weaved flower stems into a crown. 

“Target practice,” Adam replied. 

He turned his mare to trot away from the trees so he would have a good running start. Adam had her go around in a few circles before he found the angle he wanted to come in on. He spurred her to do a hard gallop and he took his hands off the reins. His bow was poised and he grabbed an arrow out of his quiver and nocked into his bowstring. As he approached the target he pulled the string back, reveling in the resistance the string gave him and eyed the target with practiced ease. Then he let the arrow fly and watched as it hit the center of his target as he flew past the tree. 

He let out a whoop of triumph as he came back around and did it again. Then he ran past, but this time stood up from his saddle. His new trick was actually standing on his saddle as his horse raced underneath his feet. Adam had been practicing this for nearly a year, doing many balance techniques so he could perfect it. He had gotten many bruises and almost broken bones in the process. He felt his mare’s heartbeat underneath him, and he closed his eyes for a moment to focus on it. Then he spurred her again, and she willingly went with him. Adam often thought that they were one and the same. As if she was a part of him, and him a part of her. He timed it perfectly in his head, and jumped from his spurs and to stand on the saddle. Adam put his feet at the perfect spots to execute balance and raised his bow and his arrow to aim. Then he let it loose and watched as it hit the target in the center again. From behind he heard cheers erupt and he turned, still standing as his siblings all clapped for him. He saw Prince Takashi with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide. Adam let out a boisterous laugh. He felt free as the wind. He took another arrow and aimed it, this time to the tree the Prince was settled under. He aimed and then let it fly. It hit his mark perfectly, just above the Prince’s head. Prince Takashi let out a yelp and nearly jumped out of his skin. His mare had slowed down to a trot again, and he sat back down and grabbed her reins again. He felt confidence shower through him. 

“That almost hit my head!” Prince Takashi exclaimed. 

Adam stifled some of his laughter. He got off his horse and walked over to him. He purposely stepped between his legs and watched as he followed Adam’s every move. His gray eyes were stunned. Adam reached above his head and yanked the arrow out of the bark of the tree. He then put a hand to his hips and smiled down at the Prince. 

“Do not worry. I never miss my mark.” 

Hakim laughed and slapped Adam on the shoulder. “It is true. He is the best marksman in the seven kingdoms, no doubt.” 

Prince Takashi then let out a large smile and he looked up at Adam with new respect in his eyes. 

“Yes, I can see that. I think I have to brush up on my own skills. I’m afraid I’m rather terrible at it.” 

Adam sat himself down next to the prince. He reached into the basket and grabbed one of the water skins, to drink from. Then he grabbed some dates and threw one up into the air to catch his mouth. After he ate the sweet treat he turned towards him. He smiled at the Prince. 

“Perhaps I can help you someday.” 

They looked at each other for a few long moments. Then a loud roaring sound broke them. Adam startled at the sound. He looked up at the sky to see that the sun had disappeared, and dark clouds covered the blue sky. Adam gaped at it. 

“Thunderstorm!” Hakim called. “I can’t believe it!” 

“Rain? In the summer?” Rashida exclaimed. 

“No way!” Fatima added. 

As if to prove the point, thunder rolled again, and with it came heavy raindrops. They all screamed in shock of having it pour on them. Rashida and Fatima grabbed the food and water, and Adam helped Rashida back on his horse, and Hakim helped Fatima. Adam could feel his mare was spooked, but she ran towards the city walls again. 

All five of them laughed the entire way back. 

* * *

The most sacred day of the year came when they were in Alsay Mina. The longest day that their deity, the god of the sun, Shamsa blessed them with his light each year. Adam had never been gladder to see the water gardens of the city than he had that day. Unlike the remote valley where Shutagai lay, Alsay Mina had the harsh sands of Shamslaka. Though a port city, and next to the ocean, it did little to stop the heat from becoming unbearable. 

They had been welcomed in with open arms by Lord Moham, his uncle, and his wife Lady Chandra. It had been many years since he had seen his family that resided in Alsay Mina. His mother, Queen Helai immediately went off to speak with her eldest brother, and catch up. In the wonderful pool that resided in the Hanging Gardens of House Safi, he met many of his younger cousins for the first time. The sons and daughters of his Uncle Moham, and his Uncle Mirwais, resided at the gardens, just as Adam and his siblings had when they were young children. Faces and laughter of other children, both common and lordly born played with them as if they were never separated, to begin with. Adam recalled playing with similar companions, though he did not think of them often. On the balcony that hung over the pool, sat two elderly women. When they had seen Adam and Hakim, both let out joyous screams. Both women’s hair had gone gray in their years, and crows feet surrounded their eyes, and wrinkles formed from years of smiling, laughter, and stress. Both wore beautiful light cotton gowns in traditional fashion. The one on the left, wore a soft circlet of gold, with a teardrop ruby in the center, showcasing her status of the Queen Dowager, Aisha of House Nassa. Her eyes, a stunning gray, as sharp as she was in her youth. The other woman did not have a gold diadem but had a beautiful headscarf of light blue with red flowers embroidered in it. The colors of House Safi, his grandmother, the Lady Jamilla sat regally in her own seat, even next to the queen. Adam could imagine with ease that his mother would look just like his grandmother Jamilla when she got older, and eventually become the Queen Dowager herself. 

Both women had taken a close kinship with each other, especially after the losses of their husbands. Queen Aisha had decided to take her court away from the Sun Palace of Dawqasr, and reside in the gardens of Alsay Mina, with her companion Lady Jamilla. Palace life had never been of strong interest to her. She preferred to host the women who came to visit, and during the royal precessions often strayed from her husband, King Rashid, to host her own ladies’ court, where she heard the petitions of all the women and girls of where they were, common or noble. Adam had a lot of her inside of him, he had been told many times, and he believed it. Adam loved his grandmother and had been deeply upset when she left court. He could even faintly remember begging her to take him with her, as he sat on her lap and she carded her fingers through his hair. 

Adam and Hakim rushed to help their grandmothers out of their wicker thrones they sat on. Lady Jamilla laughed and waved off Hakim’s assistance as she got to her feet on her own. Queen Aisha, humored Adam and allowed her to be helped up. Her hand was soft and warm as Adam always remembered it, and it brought a smile to his face at the familiarity of it. When both women were up, they greeted their grandsons with kisses on the cheeks and strong-armed hugs to go around. 

“Hello, my sunshine,” Queen Aisha said, in her soft voice. 

Adam felt a warmth spread inside him hearing the old name his grandmother always called him. She had one for all of her grandchildren, but the way she always said it to Adam made it as if it were a secret the two of them were in on. Adam bent down and hugged her again, relishing in the warmth of her, and the calming smell of lavender she always had. 

Then he switched spots with Hakim and hugged Lady Jamilla. He was not as close with his maternal grandmother, but that had been because she lived in Alsay Mina, a good distance from the courts of the Sun Palace. She always smelled of cinnamon, and when they released, she pinched his cheek, and then rubbed it gently with the pad of her thumb. Her brown eyes had started to mist over. 

“Hello, my darling. I’ve missed you dearly,” she told him. 

Adam smiled at her. “I’ve missed you as well.” 

“You boys have grown so much since we last saw you. Both of you sprouted like sunflowers,” Queen Aisha exclaimed. 

Both brothers glanced at each other. Adam always felt bashful when he received compliments, no matter who gave them. Hakim beamed as he always did, a big smile covering his face. Adam wished he could be like him sometimes. 

The Queen had two additional chairs brought out so Adam and Hakim could sit down with them. Adam took his spot next to Dowager Queen Aisha. They talked about a variety of topics for a long while eating a plethora of fruits. His grandmother had taken his hand at one point and was just holding it idly while they conversed. Adam enjoyed this quiet moment with his grandmothers. Since the arrival of Prince Takashi, it seemed as if Adam’s life had become a bit hectic. 

“So, tell me about this Prince that came from Koriyuden,” Queen Aisha said finally. 

Adam looked at his grandmother, and he saw that she had a mischievous look on her face. She winked at Adam with a small smile on her face, before turning to Hakim to inquire about information from him too. His twin brother looked ecstatic at the idea of embarrassing Adam in any way. Hakim leaned forward in his chair, taking a handful of grapes from the basket on the small table. 

“Well, he likes to be called Shiro, but Adam refuses to do so, and only calls him Prince Takashi, though it seems like we are friends and formalities are not needed,” Hakim started. 

His brother continued on for a few minutes, talking up the feats and wonders of the Prince. How great of a warrior he is, how he puts up a challenge for Hakim every time they spared, he enjoyed talking to anyone he met, how intelligent he was in meetings of the lords around Shamslaka. 

“And ever since Adam shot an arrow at him, it seems to have lodged into his heart rather than the tree above his head,” he finished off. 

Adam gaped at his brother at the audacity of his words. Lady Jamilla gasped and looked to Adam, her brown eyes wide. 

“Adam! You shot an arrow at the Prince?” 

“It wasn’t like that!” he defended, “I wasn’t actually going to hit him!” 

“You say that, but it could’ve!” Lady Jamilla argued back. 

“In Adam’s defense, he never misses his target. He’s the best shooter in the kingdom, no doubt about it,” Hakim said. 

“Thank you!” 

“But, he was showing off, and he shot the arrow from standing on horseback, while his mare was moving,” Hakim added, throwing him to the dogs. Adam squawked in dismay. He had been betrayed by his own twin. 

“Adam!” Queen Aisha said this time. “Why were you doing such a foolish act?” 

“Skies above,” Adam groaned. It was his turn to accuse Hakim. He pointed a finger at his twin. 

“Hakim does dangerous stuff all the time! He fought the Prince blindfolded the other day. I have been practicing, I knew what I was doing, grandmothers.” 

Both women eyed Adam carefully for a few moments. Trying to determine if he was telling the truth or not. Adam faltered under their gaze, not wanting to get in trouble with them. They shared a knowing look before they moved on. 

“All right, sunshine, if you say so. I am more interested in the second part of my sunburst’s claim. What’s this about some heart eyes with the prince?” Queen Aisha said. 

Adam groaned into his hands. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. The Prince’s presence had really thrown a rock in everything. Both his grandmothers shared a chuckle, while Hakim fully laughed at him. He always took every opportunity to do so. 

“Oh, my sunshine. There is no shame in having a crush. I remember the days of my youth well enough,” Queen Aisha said. 

Lady Jamilla slapped the arm of her chair. “Yes, I did much gallivanting when I was younger I will say, and I wasn’t very particular if you know what I mean,” she said with a sly voice. When Adam looked up at her, her brown eyes were bright and she winked at him. Adam felt something connected with his grandmother he hadn’t felt before. But he also felt a sense of mortification of her implied meaning. He did not need to know that. His face flushed hot, and his grandmothers both laughed at him. Hakim looked much the same as Adam, which made him feel better. 

Lady Jamilla stood up from her seat and walked over to the ledge of the balcony. She leaned her arms against the post, looking down at the pool below her. The laughs and shouts of the many occupants could be heard from below. Queen Aisha followed suit, with Adam and Hakim trailing. The pool looked enticing to Adam, who was sweating even in the shade. Summer had really made itself known today, which only seemed fitting on the holy day. 

They watched them play in comfortable silence. Then Adam heard the signs of giggles, that could only come from a group of young girls. He saw Rashida emerge with her ladies-in-waiting and they changed into clothes designated for swimming. Adam eyed Hakim, who now looked like he was in a daze, his amber eyes glossed over. Adam smirked and found the person of his affection, Lady Roshni. Her dark skin beautiful in the sun, and her black hair that had been piled on top of her head in a messy fashion. She laughed at something one of the other girls said before walking to the edge of the pool. She dipped her toe in to test the temperature. Rashida came up next to her and did the same thing. They whispered something among themselves, and then they backed up. Together they ran and jumped into the pool, creating a massive wave and shouts to erupt. Both emerged from the water together, with large smiles on their faces. 

“It seems someone has caught your heart as well, Hakim,” Lady Jamilla teased. 

Hakim shook his head and blushed, but did not deny it. Queen Aisha put her hand on his arm. 

“It’s a hot day. Go relax, and play in the pools with your sister and her ladies, just as you used to do. You can show Prince Takashi the marvels of the pools here,” she said. 

Hakim did not need to be told twice. He nodded his head with vigor and grabbed Adam’s arm. 

“I agree. Thank you for your time, grandmothers. We love you.” 

Both Lady Jamilla and Dowager Queen Aisha smiled and shooed them off. 

Prince Takashi had been easy to locate, as he was in his own chambers. Like Hakim had done with Adam, he grabbed Prince Takashi’s arm and dragged him out with no preamble, and no choice in the matter. They made their way to the pool, and the sounds of laughter were still present. When they emerged, Prince Takashi stopped short, his eyes wide and mouth open. 

“What are we doing, exactly?” he asked. 

Hakim was already starting to undress. They did not prepare with any proper swim clothes, so their smallclothes would just have to suffice. Adam didn’t mind, it wouldn’t be the first time. He smiled at Prince Takashi as he ripped his undershirt off and threw it away from him. 

“Swimming! This pool is where me, Adam and our sisters used to live in our very early years. All members of the royal family live here in the first years, as well as the children of noble lords and ladies, and some smallfolk children too. There are no classes in the pools of Alsay Mina. The waters are always the perfect temperature,” Hakim explained. 

Adam had taken his shirt off as well, but unlike his brother, he folded his nicely and put it down somewhere away from potential splash zones. He looked over his shoulder and saw the Prince had a mildly horrified look on his face. 

“What’s the matter?” Adam wondered. 

The Prince shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and looked at Adam. It did not escape his notice that the Prince’s eyes trailed over Adam for a moment before looking back to his face. He rubbed the back of his neck; a nervous tick Adam had picked up on. Just as Adam tended to run a hand through his hair or pull the roots when he was nervous or anxious or frustrated. 

“I’ve never seen anything like this before. What do you…swim in?” 

Adam raised his eyebrows and shared a look with Hakim. He looked down at the undergarment trousers he wore. They only went to his mid-thigh, but that was the purpose, and it was the summer months. Hakim wore a matching pair. Adam shrugged his shoulders. 

“This? We didn’t have time to get proper swim clothes on.” 

Hakim started to hop from one foot to the other. “Listen, my feet are hot. I’m going in!” 

He turned to the pool and cupped his hands over his mouth. “Watch out ladies! I’m coming in!” he shouted. 

He started to sprint, and he jumped high and tucked his legs to his chest as he fell into the water. A large splash erupted, which caused all the girls to scream as they became doused with water. Hakim came up to the surface with a little jump and threw his hands in the air. Rashida cursed him and splashed water on him, which Hakim sputtered at. 

Adam walked over to the prince. He put a hand on his hip, looking at him who was still fully dressed. He fluttered his hand up and down. 

“Come on, Takashi. The water won’t bite you,” Adam chided. 

Prince Takashi grimaced. “I’m not sure...it seems improper.” 

Adam scoffed and rolled his eyes. “You’re not in Tsukoku anymore. This is perfectly normal. Plus it’s hot outside, a swim can help you relax. Come on, get undressed.” 

He still hesitated, but Adam was waiting with an expecting look. He watched as Prince Takashi glanced at the other ladies and Hakim having fun in the water and finally resigned. He slowly got undressed, blushing red the entire time. It was cute on his cheeks, where it was hard to mask. When he finished, Adam grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the ledge of the pool. Everyone had stopped their games to watch them. The Prince looked at the water as if there were some monster waiting to eat him. He dipped his toe in and then took it back out as if he had been burned. Adam sighed and walked behind him. Then with a smirk, he pushed the Prince forward, which elicited a squeal of surprise as he tried to gain his balance but ended up falling into the shallow waters of the pool. When he came back up, his black hair was plastered to his head, and his little floof fringe was covering his eyes and the top of his nose. He used his hand to wipe it away and glared at Adam. 

“What was that for?” he demanded. 

“You were taking too long,” Adam replied. Then he swan dived into the water, allowing the coolness to take him over. 

It was shortly after that everyone started playing silly games with each other. Hakim was noticeably closer to Roshni, no doubt trying to woo her over. Though Roshni did not seem to be reciprocating. Every time Hakim tried to flirt with her she would just roll her eyes and splash him before walking away; but his brother followed her every time, hearts in his eyes. Prince Takashi warmed up after a few minutes, having forgotten the way he acted just a few minutes ago. Rashida got in the center of all of them and was waving her hands. 

“Chicken fights!” she shouted. That was all she needed to say. Everyone quickly paired off. Normally, Adam would take Rashida as his partner, while Hakim took their youngest sister Fatima. But Fatima was not with them, and Rashida had already staked her claim with one of her other ladies in waiting. Hakim had taken his opportunity to pair off with Roshni, though if she was happy about it was up for debate. She seemed to have been loosening up to his brother, once she realized he was completely harmless. The Prince had that look of being lost again, and Adam grabbed him as a partner. 

“What is a chicken fight?” he asked, worry laced in his voice. 

“A game where you pair up and stack each other on the shoulders of another. The bottom person moves the person on the top back and forth, to build momentum. The person on the top attacks the other. The point of the game is to knock your opponent down first.” 

“What kind of game is that?” he wondered. 

Adam shrugged his shoulders. “A fun one. No one ever lets me and Hakim be on the same team, because no one would be able to reach us. So do you want to be on top or bottom?” 

A blush had formed over the Prince’s cheeks again. “Uh…” he floundered before clearing his throat. He eyed all the teams as they were strategizing. “I think our chances would be best if I held the bottom. You’re taller, so you have a further reach, and I can hold the weight better.” 

Adam smiled. “Like a true warrior prince. Sounds like a plan.” 

They ended up beating most teams until it was left to them against Rashida, and her friend Laila. Rashida was on top of Laila and she was ready. Normally, Adam wouldn’t dare to go against a girl, but since it was his sister all those thoughts went out. Rashida was a formidable opponent. Adam always thought that she would join up with the Sun Mares, the elite women warriors of Shamslaka. But one joined their ranks before their flowerings, and Rashida had opted to stay a Princess. 

“Three, two, one, fight!” Hakim shouted. 

The Prince had momentum and Adam immediately locked arms with his sister. She was gritting her teeth as she tried to push him. But Adam was older, stronger and resisted. She growled as she continued to fight. 

“This is why I always have you on my team,” she complained, but then let out a breathy laugh. Her brown eyes were light with mirth. Adam smiled at his sister. 

“We do make a good team,” Adam admitted. “But we stand on opposite sides, and I must defeat you, if not for my honor, then for my pride and bragging rights.” 

Rashida let out a rough shove, which caused Adam to lean back, and the Prince’s hold on his legs to tighten. Adam almost lost his balance but regained at the last second. They locked arms again and tousled for a few more minutes until Adam got the best of his sister and she went tumbling into the water, dragging Laila with her. Adam whooped in victory and yanked his legs out of the prince’s hold. He managed to climb to his shoulders to stand tall above everyone else. The Prince scrambled to grab Adam’s ankles as he adjusted to the new weight. 

“I am the victor!” he declared. He was thanked with waves of water from all the others who had lost. Adam laughed and then jumped off and back into the water. When he came back, he wiped the hair out of his eyes, still relishing in the victory. 

“I didn’t know you were so competitive,” Prince Takashi said. 

Adam smiled. “You don’t know a lot. But I’m sure you’ll learn.” 

“Why’s that?” 

“Because you’re my friend. And friends tend to get to know each other, correct?” Adam said. 

A laugh escaped the Prince. His entire face changed when he was smiling. Adam found that he enjoyed being the source of that smile and joy. He would do whatever it took to make it happen. The Prince nodded his head. 

“Yes, I would suppose that’s correct. We make a good team.” 

Adam nodded. “That we do.” 

* * *

It was as if once the wall had been broken down, nothing could stop them from coming in. After the days in the Alsay Mina pools, the friendship between Adam and the Prince of Tsukoku had bloomed like a flower in the sun after the fresh spring rains. Where before, Adam had felt like an outsider, watching as Takashi and Hakim became fast friends, now it was as if they had never been awkward around each other before. The three of them became inseparable, wherever they went. Even during the business meetings between the lords of the cities they were in, Adam and Hakim were always there to listen and put in their words. They supported their newfound friend wholeheartedly, helping to negotiate the trade deals that Takashi had been sent forth to do in the first place; though Adam did most of the negotiating when necessary, while Hakim looked on and pretended he was not bored out of his mind. 

Adam was proud that the negotiations had been successful. The lords who resided in Alsay Mina had agreed to a trade deal with Tsukoku, as they could open the passages from the North Sea. The nuances were hammered out with little arguments on either side, and swiftly moved. His father hoped that since Alsay Mina agreed to the deals, that the other port city of Shamslaka, Faras Hija would follow suit. 

It was at Faras Hija where his father decided to hold court. It had been a few months since they left Dawqasr, and the end of their royal procession was in sight. But Adam’s father was still a king, and therefore still needed to perform the duties as such, no matter where he was. As the heir to his father, Adam was required to attend the court with him. It was because of the newfound kinship between the Sun Twins and the Prince of Tsukoku, that Hakim and Takashi therefore also joined Adam in attendance. King Ahmad did not put up much of a fight but merely smiled when Adam requested them to come along. 

Adam listened intently as all the petitioners came to bow before the King, and express their concerns and desires. He watched as his father greeted them all with the same courtesy no matter where they had been born, and thanked them for bringing these matters to his attention in person. He was kind to them but knew where to draw lines and take hard stances due to the greater good. But whenever he had to reject a petition, those who had come forth never left the presence with any malice, as far as Adam could tell. His father was a wise man, and he knew he would strive to be the king he was, and better. 

Whispers had been going around about future marriages. That wasn’t anything unusual around the palace. Servants, maids, and lords had been discussing who the princes and princesses would marry since their first name days. Adam had mostly tuned them out but had accepted the fate that had been bestowed upon him. Because of Hakim’s obvious affection towards Lady Roshni, Adam had no doubt that when the time came, they would become betrothed. It seemed that everyone knew Adam had harbored some feelings about Prince Takashi, which was fine. But in the grand scheme, they would rather Adam marry a princess instead, if only so that heirs could be produced. Fifteen was the time when these things really came into being. His own father, King Ahmad had been courted to his mother, Queen Helai when he turned fifteen and married her at nineteen. But that day, it was not marriage proposals that came for Adam or Hakim; rather it began for his sister Rashida. Though fifteen was the standard age for boys, it usually began earlier for girls. Though Rashida only had eleven name days under her belt, she was already being scoped out by various noble families, not just from Shamslaka but other kingdoms. 

The herald of the Star Citadel cleared his throat as two figures walked forward in the makeshift throne room. Adam sat to his father’s right, in a smaller throne that usually resided for the Queen, but also was used when the princes or princesses were in audience. Hakim stood behind the King, and Takashi to his side, dressed in formal armor fit for the prince of the North. Hakim had donned light armor that could also be dressed up for the chamber. 

“May I present to you, King Ahmad, second of his name, King of Shamslaka, ruler of the South, and leader of horses,” the herald decreed, “with him, Princes Adam and Hakim, and the honorable Prince of Koriyuden, Takashi of House Shirogane.” 

The visiting lord and what Adam assumed was his son bowed at the steps of the dais in respect. King Ahmad smiled and beckoned them to stand, so the herald could announce them. His father seemed to know who they were, but Adam did not, and he was curious. 

“Your Grace, may I present to you, Lord Hector of Marcasa, of House Acosta, and his son, Curtis.” 

“It is our honor to present ourselves before you, King Ahmad,” Lord Hector said. 

“And it is our pleasure. It is good to see you, Hector,” King Ahmad replied with a smile on his face. 

His father seemed to know the man, but Adam had never heard his father speak of him before. The lord of Marcasa was tall, almost the same height as Adam. He had black hair that went long to his shoulders and dark skin. The most striking feature though was the bright blue eyes he had. His son, Curtis looked nearly identical to his lord father. 

“I know what you have come for, Hector. Let us talk in a more private setting,” his father said. 

He dismissed the rest of the people in the room until it was just Adam, his brother, the Prince, his father and Lord Hector and Curtis. The standard kingsguard also was present, but that was merely for protection. They were honor and oathbound not to repeat what they hear unless explicitly told by the King himself. Lord Hector smiled brightly at his father. 

“Ahmad, it has been too long. The Sun Twins are even more handsome than the stories say. If I had a daughter of my own, I would have gladly sent one to you to foster and marry. But alas I have been blessed with four sons instead. This is my eldest, Curtis.” 

Curtis bowed his head with a small smile. “It is an honor.” 

“How old is your son, Hector?” King Ahmad asked. 

“He has fourteen name days under him. Curtis is a bit shy, but he will be a great successor to me. I believe he would be a good match for your eldest daughter.” 

The conversation continued on for more than an hour. Adam listened as he always did. In his mind, he took in all that was being said, by whom, and the demeanor in which they held themselves as they spoke. When he found time, Adam would later document what he saw in his journal, as he always did. Having things in writing was much more reliable than his memory, though he boasted one of the greatest. But even time made it dull. Adam would most likely rely on his writings when he came into the crown himself one day when his small council could not fill in the gaps. 

The King had decided to take Lord Hector’s offer into consideration. He invited them to stay in their company so that Rashida could get to know Curtis a little better. Though arranged marriages were the norm, some rulers, including his father, liked to see if there was any spark between the two before making a final decision. His grandmother, Queen Aisha, had done the same thing with his father and Queen Helai. Though the brokering of marriage alliances usually fell to the women; his father would ultimately have the last word, but it would come from his mother first. In order for the alliance to come through, the queen would have to approve first before the king could make it official. 

After the meeting, the King had them come join for lunch. They decided to host it out in the courtyard, where beautiful willows shaded them from the sun. Flora and fauna surrounded them, sweetening the air with their scent. Chilled lemon water was brought out, along with a variety of fruits and roasted chicken. Queen Helai and his sisters joined them, along with the Lord and Lady Kaatan of Faras Hija. 

Curtis had decided to sit between Adam and Takashi. The young lordling introduced himself again to them, glad to be in the company of others his age. He had taken a particular interest in Takashi, which Adam eyed curiously and carefully. Hakim leaned in towards Adam. 

“Jealousy is not a nice color on you,” he whispered. 

Adam turned and issued a glare at his brother. “Shut up.” For good measure, he threw a date at his face. Hakim just ate it, not bothered by it. 

In the end, Adam did not need to worry so much. Queen Helai and Lady Mara positioned themselves to make sure that Rashida and Curtis had some interaction. Though it had seemed as if Curtis had found an interest in Prince Takashi, there had also been a spark between him and his sister. When their meal finished, Rashida quickly took the lordling of Marcasa away, much to the delight of his father, Lord Hector, and the Queen. 

All the adults had left, leaving all the kids behind. Fatima leaned her elbows on the table, which Adam noted was unladylike according to Imaia Nadia, the woman who had taught them all their manners and the ways of their faith. She had a bright smile on her face, showcasing her dimples. Her amber eyes were bright with mischief. 

“Do you think Hida is gonna marry him?” she asked. “He’s so cute.” 

“You think every boy you meet is cute, Fatima,” Hakim chided. 

Fatima, who mirrored Hakim in many ways, took the jibe with grace. She shrugged her shoulders and giggled. “Yeah, so?”

“It’s too soon to say, though, from first impressions alone, I’d say Hida is packing her bags to Riorieno as we speak,” Adam joked. He couldn’t imagine his sister married and living in another kingdom far away no less. The kingdoms of Silvregnum and Altea stood between them and Rioreino. But Rashida had taken a liking to Curtis if the way she dragged him away from the table was anything to go by. 

Fatima sighed, a dreamy look on her face. “I’d love to go to Riorieno one day. I heard their rainforests are magnificent. And the Prince is beautiful too.” 

“Which Prince?” Adam asked. 

“Prince Leandro,” Fatima sighed out. 

“He’s seven,” Hakim said, his face scrunched up. 

Fatima just shrugged her shoulders, continuing to daydream. 

* * *

By the time they are back home in Dawqasr, it had been just a few days shy of a year when Takashi had arrived at their gates. In that time, Adam and Hakim had reached their next name day, turning sixteen, and finally reaching the age of manhood. It was there that Adam officially became named the Heir Apparent of King Ahmad, and where Hakim had been named the Prince of Sunstone, one of their ancient lands. All second-born children are named the heir to Sunstone, and it was no different for Hakim. Though they were known as the Sun Twins throughout the Seven Kingdoms, Adam had technically been born first, just ten minutes before Hakim showed up in the world, which made him a second son. With the technicality put aside, it was the wish of their father that they rule together nonetheless, as co-kings in all but name. Adam and Hakim had accepted that fate since they were first able to understand it. Along with being named Prince of Sunstone, Hakim upon his name day was now able to be officially knighted. 

The new year always brought celebrations of two kinds. The first for surviving to see another year, and the celebration of the name days of the Sun Twins, who had been born on the second day of the first moon of the year. Though Adam had finally reached manhood, he did not feel all that different. He wondered if Hakim felt the same way. When the day had come, Hakim had surprisingly passed on the opportunity to be knighted. 

He had told his father while they were breaking their fasts, “I want to wait and be knighted when Shiro’s name day comes. It is only a moon cycle away. The twenty-eighth day.” And so it was done. 

Takashi celebrated his name day that brought him into manhood in the Sun Palace of Dawqasr, leagues away from his own home in Koriyuden. But he had been happy to be here. He had hugged both brothers on his special day. Thankful that they had become such of his best companions over the last year. Adam had relished in the embrace and the warmth of his body. Even so far south, he always had the faint scent of the famous cherry blossom trees of Tsukoku, which made Adam dizzy with affection. 

Together, on the rising sun of Takashi’s sixteenth name day, he and Hakim knelt before the King in the throne room of the Sun Palace. 

“Do you, Takashi of House Shirogane, the first son of King Yamato and Queen Natsumi of Tsukoku, swear to protect the realms of men until you die?” His father said, his strong voice echoing in the chamber. 

Takashi had a solemn and serious look on his face. He had donned his silver crown, encrusted with black diamonds and obsidian. He nodded his head and bowed it before the king. 

“I swear until my dying breath to protect the realms of men,” he said. 

Even his father looked serious as he stood before them, the large broadsword of their family in his hands. His brown eyes moved from Takashi to Hakim who knelt to his right. 

“Do you, Hakim of House Wali, the second son of King Ahmad and Queen Helai of Shamslaka, swear to protect the realms of men until you die?” 

“I swear until my dying breath to protect the realms of men,” Hakim echoed. 

His father nodded his head and unsheathed the great broadsword. The steel echoed as it became exposed from its coverage. With the flat of the blade, he placed it down on Takashi’s shoulder. 

“Then I hereby decree, that under the watchful eyes of the gods, both the old and the new, and mortal men, that I King Ahmad, first of his name, ruler of the South and leader of horses, that Prince Takashi of House Shirogane, become a knight of the Voltron Alliance, until his dying breath.” He moved the sword to his other shoulder and repeated the same oath to his brother. 

“You both may now rise as true knights of the Seven Kingdoms.” 

They both stood up, and with the formality of the ceremony behind them, grinned from ear to ear. His father even broke his stoic stance and walked towards them and engulfed them in a large group embrace. He kissed Hakim’s head, though the crown he wore blocked most of it. 

“Congrats to the both of you. I am so proud.” 

It was then that the King did the honors of putting on the red cloak of a knight of Shamslaka over Hakim’s shoulders, fastening it with two golden suns with rubies in the center. He then slid over the beautiful black cape that was speckled with white, the traditional cloak of a knight of Tsukoku onto Takashi’s shoulders. Silver crescent moons with sapphires held it together. They looked like true princes in their garb. Adam was proud of them, he knew they worked hard to get to where they were. In addition to their princely monikers, they could now add ‘Sir’ to the list. 

A celebratory feast commenced afterward. It was a joyous occasion all around. Hakim had not hesitated to show off his new status, especially with Lady Roshni, who now seemed a little more happy to be in the presence of his brother. There were five courses for the meal, though Adam only ate three of them. When the musicians had come in to entertain the guests, he saw Hakim ask Roshni for a dance. Others had already gone to the dancefloor, laughing as they twirled each other this way and that to the music. Adam watched from afar, taking slow sips of his mint water. Even Rashida was seen dancing with Curtis, bright smiles on their faces. He also saw Fatima with a young boy, though their dancing was more running around. Adam looked to see that Takashi was still at the table, watching all the excitement. Adam got up from his seat and walked over, offering his hand. Takashi looked up, his eyebrows raised in question. 

“Fancy a dance?” Adam asked with a smile. 

They looked at the dancefloor again, the tables had been hastily pushed to the sides to create it. The King and Queen were even down there, showing off years of experienced dancing together with the grace that could only come from it. After a moment, Takashi put his hand in Adam’s. He lifted the Prince up and brought him to the dancefloor. Just as they stepped on it, the songs changed. It went from a slow song to a high tempo beat, that was familiar with Adam and every person who lived in the South. A jig went along with the song, and Adam took the Prince’s hand. 

“Follow my lead,” he said. 

It took a few tries before Takashi was able to get the hang of the constant moving and jumping that went with the dance. But once he got it, he put his whole heart into it, even singing along to the words as he caught on. At one point, they changed partners, and he ended up with his mother, Queen Helai. She didn’t say anything, but when it was time to be returned, she winked at him before taking King Ahmad’s hand again and continuing on with the dance. 

It lasted only a few more minutes afterward. When the music finally stopped, cheers were heard as the dance had lifted everyone’s mood. Adam could see that a sheen of sweat had formed on Takashi’s forehead and his chest was breathing heavily. Servants came with cups of water to give all the dancers. Adam gladly took two and thanked them before giving one to Takashi. They both drank the cold water happily, as it felt good in the heat of the room. 

“That was a lot of fun,” Takashi said when he finished. 

“That is one of the more exciting dances. They always have it at every celebratory gathering. I’m impressed you caught onto the moves so fast.” 

Takashi shrugged his shoulders. “I had a good teacher.” 

Adam’s cheeks felt hot, and he knew it wasn’t just because of all the people surrounding him. He ran a hand through his hair. “Thank you.” 

The music started up again, and he looked at Takashi with an inquisitive look. The Prince smiled and gestured Adam towards the dancefloor. 

“After you, my Prince,” he said. 

Adam rolled his eyes but took his hand anyway. They danced for the rest of the night.

* * *

The day Takashi had to leave, left a gaping hole inside of Adam that he had not come to expect. He knew the day would come eventually. The Prince had not intended to stay an entire year in the South. He had merely come to negotiate trade deals with the King and his small council in Dawqasr. Instead, he traveled across the kingdom, met all kinds of people along the way, became a man and knight, and found a friendship in the Wali children that would never leave him.

The royal family of Shamslaka had gathered outside the gates of the Palace, to see Takashi off. He had once again dressed in his travel clothes, that bore the colors of his kingdom and house. But now he also bore the starry black cloak as a knight of the Seven Kingdoms on his shoulders. He had walked over and bent the knee before the king in respect. King Ahmad had come to love the Prince as if he were his own son though. He beckoned Takashi to stand up. 

“Thank you for your hospitality this past year. I cannot express how grateful I am,” he said to the King. 

King Ahmad embraced the Prince of Tsukoku. “Takashi, it was my honor and pleasure. You have only brought happiness to my family and kingdom. You are like my third son to me, and I would host you again in a heartbeat if your father and mother asked it of me. You will be a magnificent king one day, surely better than me. You are welcome back here to our walls and doors anytime. We wish you a safe journey back to Koriyuden.” 

Takashi bowed and smiled before he moved along to Queen Helai. She took his face in her hands and kissed both cheeks with a smile on her face, and her amber eyes bright. Hakim and he hugged for a long moment, whispering something to each other that Adam couldn’t hear. Hakim patted him on the back twice in camaraderie. Then he hugged Rashida and Fatima, who had tears in her eyes saying goodbye. It was also painfully obvious she had a crush on him and loathed to see him go. Then he came to Adam. They looked at each other for a long moment. Adam was trying to memorize every detail about him. He let out a sigh before stepping forward. But Takashi beat him and embraced him hard. Adam followed suit, inhaling the wonderful scent of cherry blossoms and the warmth of his skin. When they released each other, Takashi kept his hands on his shoulders. A small smile was on his lips, though his eyes looked sad. 

“We will meet again. The next council is only three years away,” he said in a hushed voice. 

Adam let out a sad chuckle and shook his head. “Only three years. Three years is a long time.” 

“Not if you don’t think about it.” 

“Every day not with you will only make me think about it more. I will be counting the days,” Adam replied. 

A blush formed on Takashi’s face at his words, but he smiled nonetheless. “Me too. Until we meet again.” 

Adam nodded and let the Prince go. He turned around and mounted his stallion. The gates opened, and as he watched him and his party leave, he found he was already counting the minutes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Left it on a bittersweet note, but you all know where their paths lay ;) I'm telling you, I had the most fun writing this fic. It's definitely one of my all-time favorites. The scene with them in the grove is my favorite adashi thing I've ever written :p 
> 
> If this is your first exposure to my adashi kingdom au, I'd highly suggest you head on over to read the main piece to this companion one, Kingdoms of Suns and Moons! You'll get some more action there. 
> 
> As always, please, please leave your comments. They water my crops and give me strength. Kudos are also accepted :) 
> 
> You can find me and scream at me, on tumblr at adashisoul. Thanks for reading!


End file.
